Put me back together
by Under-attack
Summary: AU. Sixteen year old Reid is taken by a sadist.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Criminal Minds. I am not worthy.**

**NOTE: Josh is an evil bastard. Unless you are prepared for sadist-like things I suggest you stop reading now. It only gets worse!  
**

* * *

Breathing heavily he strained his eyes in the darkness hoping and praying he'd see light. The trunk had little to no air and the thought of suffocating wasn't helping to keep his mind at ease. He'd always heard to survive these situations you needed to keep calm, you needed to not panic but all hopes of going through with this plan were quickly vanishing the longer he spent in this small compartment. It seemed like forever before the car stopped and as it did it left him feeling dizzy though he figured that had more to do with the length of time he had spent cramped with no air than the actual movement of the vehicle coming to a halt.

He was blinded by the light as the trunk popped open and therefore couldn't see the individual who owned the rough hands that took place under his knees and arms. The individual whose strong arms were now carrying him. Shutting his eyes to keep the sun from it's assault he heard something heavy being pulled open. He heard the footsteps as they crunched on something beneath them and felt himself being lowered onto a hard surface. Squinting his eyes, slowly trying to pry them open he caught sight of the man just as he snapped a metal cuff connected to a chain on his ankle.

Instantly he kicked his trapped ankle in an illogical attempt to get the thing off. Panic began to arise and he brought his hands to the strap trying to pull and claw it off of him. He heard a dark laugh and looked up into the man's eyes.

"That's not gonna work, Spencer. Now be a good boy and go to sleep until I get back." smiling at the youth he reached out to touch his cheek causing the boy to flinch. Josh groaned, as much as he loved the process of teaching the boys how to act right he hated the initial rejection. Clenching his teeth he let it go and walked out of the barn locking the heavy doors behind him.

Once alone, Spencer had the opportunity to survey his surroundings. So he was in a barn, that much was clear. Scattered hay was laying across the floor and throughout the shed were stacks of the straw in large squares. The only object in the spacious area was the wooden table he was sitting on. Sliding off the table he looked down and noted the chain link was connected to a built in hook on the wall. Knowing it was probably very well secured didn't stop him from making his way over to it and testing it's strength. Sighing in defeat at it's lack of budging he sat down on the straw and gave the cuff another go.

After a few moments he started to get frustrated. Pulling himself up he took another look around and an idea hit him. His pockets. Why he didn't think to check them earlier he didn't know. Feeling a bit hopeful now he reached into his pockets and found that they were empty. Disappointment struck him hard and he kicked at the scattered straw. He wondered if anyone knew he was even missing. Would his mother be lucid enough to worry enough to check up on him? Probably not.

Another thought crossed his mind and the stolen hope came back. Ethan. Ethan would check up on him and Ethan would worry enough to investigate. At least he hoped he would. The kid did have a tendency to care very little about things others would find to be serious. He was just that kind of person. He was pretty lax about life in general. Spencer's renewed hope faded the more his mind described to him exactly what kind of person his friend was. It took everything in him not to cry in that moment of realization, that realization that told him no one was coming, that he was on his own.

Looking down at the floor he spotted something he hadn't seen before. Kneeling down he started pushing the straw away and saw the red stains. Suddenly that strength he had earlier to hold back his tears weakened and he let them fall.

It wasn't until five hours later that the barn doors were pushed open. Spencer wasn't aware of the time and had long ago situated himself to be sitting against the wall near the table. He didn't want to fall asleep unprotected and he figured with his back to the wall he'd at least know the attacker couldn't catch him off-guard if he were to succumb to slumber. He wasn't very tired, this whole situation had him pretty alert but he was worried the dizziness that had caught him earlier would make a comeback.

Staring at the man as he entered and closed the doors behind him, Spencer stiffened. He didn't know what this guy wanted or what he was capable of and he really didn't want to find out either.

Josh walked over to his boy and knelt down in front of him. Looking up at the table and then back at Spencer he grinned. "What? You don't like your bed?".

Spencer didn't answer. He tried to remain as still as possible in fear that any movement might provoke the man. He figured not answering him might cause him to get upset as well but he thought it was worse to speak and end up saying the wrong thing than to say nothing at all.

"You're so quiet here. Usually you ramble on and on about things yet you haven't said one word to me. Why is that, Spencer? Don't tell me you don't like me.." Josh smirked and studied the boy for a reaction.

Dropping his head to look at the floor, Spencer's mind raced. It wasn't so much the fact that he knew Spencer rambled that bothered him. It was more of the consistent use of his name. He knew he didn't know this guy so how exactly did this guy know him?

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius"

Lifting his head up in confusion he looked at the man in front of him. That statement confirmed the guy knew enough about him but what he was really interested in was the implication of the words.

"I told you to do something and you disobeyed me" Josh explained as he narrowed his eyes.

Spencer's mouth fell open slightly. Thinking back to his first moments in the barn he tried to remember if this guy had in fact told him to do something that he hadn't. Remembering the man's words Spencer tilted his head "You told me to sleep".

Josh nodded his head. Had he not been so angry about the disobedience he might have relished in the fact that he finally got the kid to speak but right now he couldn't process anything other than the fact that the kid outright defied him. "Get up".

Spencer furrowed his brows and watched as the man stood up. Slowly he pulled himself up to do the same.

As he watched Josh unbuckle his belt, Panic set in once again and he began to stutter "W-What are you doing? What are you gonna do?". He looked on with wide eyes as the belt was slid from the pants and doubled.

"Turn around"

The boy pushed himself further against the wall "What?".

"I'm not gonna repeat myself, Spencer" Josh glared at the scared boy.

"No" Spencer shook his head, his voice coming out in a low whisper.

Grunting, Josh grabbed the boy's arm and dragged the struggling teen closer to the table where he tossed him on unceremoniously, his stomach resting on the edge. "Place your hands flat on the table, Spencer".

Tears forming in his eyes, Spencer shook his head.

"Fucking put your hands flat on the table or so help me God I will skip this and FUCK you into behaving right"

Spencer whimpered at the threat and felt the tears that were stinging his eyes, fall. Reluctantly he placed his hands flat on the table and pushed himself up a bit so that he was leaning more so than laying on the wooden surface.

"Good boy. Now spread your legs a bit." Josh ordered.

As he cried soundly, Spencer did as he was told.

"I don't like all this defiance, Spencer. Your dad leaving really did a number on you. It's obvious no one in your life ever took the time to straighten you out."

Keeping his head down, he sniffled at the words. He didn't know how this guy could know so much about him yet know nothing at the same time. He wasn't a bad kid he didn't need to be straightened out.

"I'm going to teach you that listening to me isn't an option. It's something you do. No questions no hesitations. Do you get that?"

Spencer softly nodded.

"No. You don't. But you will."

Josh swung the leather belt hard against the boy's backside and heard the kid wince. Landing several more strikes he was rewarded with the boy's sobs. "Don't you EVER disobey me again. Do you understand me?" he struck with more force this time emphasizing his words.

"Y-Yes" Spencer cried out between his sobbing. It took all his strength to keep his hands flat, the urge to close them and claw at the table was overwhelming.

With a final punishing swing Josh stopped the abuse. "Pull your pants down".

At the words the boy's bawling became louder.

Josh smirked and let out a laugh under his breath. All he wanted to do was the check the damage, he had already punished the boy. As appealing as the kid's fear was he was getting annoyed at the lack of cooperation. Sighing in his annoyance he reached around the youth and undid his pants before yanking them down. Satisfied with the welts forming he pulled the boy's pants back up and looped his belt back onto his own pants.

When Spencer had felt the man undo his pants he held his breath. When his pants were pulled down he wanted to die. When he felt his pants being pulled back up he was confused. Sniffling he waited for further instructions, afraid to move in fear of getting a repeat performance.

"Now I want you to stay here and think about what you were punished for. When I come back you're gonna make it up to me for being a bad boy."

Josh grinned and left the barn, closing the doors behind him.

Spencer silently cried to himself for a few minutes before pulling himself together and pushing himself off the table to stand up straight. Looking down at his pants he quickly zipped and buttoned them back up. Swallowing a lump in his throat he attempted to walk back to the wall he had been sitting at and found it hard to move as the stinging sensation hit his bottom. Ceasing his movements he dropped to his knees and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Criminal Minds. I am not worthy.**

**WARNING: Forced underage drinking and fellatio. Rape towards the end (it's a bit graphic).  
**

* * *

It had only been an hour this time when Josh made his return. Spencer was lying on the floor of the shed on his stomach with his face hidden in one arm. Looking up at the sound of the doors being pushed open he pushed himself to sit up, resting most of his weight on his thigh. The closer the man got the shorter Spencer's breath became.

Holding a beer in one hand, Josh looked down at the youth. Bringing the brown glass bottle to his lips he took a swig and handed the rest to the kid. Spencer stared at it and him and hesitantly took it. Not wanting to drink it but dehydration creeping it's way into his system he closed his eyes and took a small gulp.

"More" Josh demanded.

Spencer once again brought the liquid to his lips and swallowed a bigger portion this time. Josh smiled and took the drink back from the kid and finished it off.

Tossing the empty bottle to the side he knelt down and ruffled the boy's hair. "You ready?".

"F-For what?"

"To show me how sorry you are" Josh reached out again and caressed the boy's cheek, lowering his hand until just his finger brushed against the boy's lips.

Disgust ran through Spencer at the man's touch.

"Get on your knees, Spencer" Josh stood back up.

Cautiously the boy moved so that he was in the position the man wanted. Hanging his head he waited for the next order.

Josh undid his pants and chuckled when the sound of his zipper being lowered made Spencer flinch. Reaching down he lifted the boy's chin up and forced him to look up. Taking himself out with his other hand he moved closer to the boy and positioned his stiff flesh in front of the boy's mouth. Spencer clamped his mouth shut and Josh immediately grabbed the boy's hair and twisted it into his fist before yanking it back hard causing Spencer to cry out in pain.

Josh took the opportunity to shove himself into Spencer's mouth. In turn the teen automatically started gagging.

Groaning Josh tightened his hold on the boy's hair and began fucking his mouth ignoring the sounds the kid was producing. They'd work on that later.

After, to what seemed like forever to Spencer, Josh came with a grunt. Feeling the man's disgusting seed in his mouth Spencer instantly spit it out which got him a smack to the side of his head.

"You ungrateful little shit" Josh snarled.

Coughing up and trying to control his gagging Spencer backed up trying to get away. Josh grabbed him by the hair and pushed him towards the discarded cum. "Clean it up" he growled.

Spencer whimpered and closed his eyes. Shaking his head he tried to get up but Josh's grip was tight. He felt himself being pushed forward and threw his hands out to stop himself from falling onto the mess.

"Lick it up or you'll get another whooping" Josh's voice was dangerously low.

Knowing he couldn't handle another round with the belt he stuck his tongue out a little before quickly pulling it back into his mouth. He couldn't do this either. There was no way he would do this.

"Please... I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for, boy?" Josh growled angrily, still gripping the teen's hair tightly.

"Your.. for.. I'm.. I'm sorry for spitting it out. Please don't punish me." Spencer wanted to grab up at the man's hold in his hair but didn't want to ruin his chances, if he had any, of getting out of this.

Josh let go of the boy's hair, pushing him forward as he did so. Letting out an angry huff he walked away from the kid and buried his hands in his own hair pulling at it. Spitting out a string of curses he kicked at the straw beneath him before turning around and walking back over to his boy. "You're really working my last nerve here, Spencer".

Biting his bottom lip, Spencer looked up at the fuming man "I'm sorry.. please".

A different kind of heat ran through Josh's body as he saw the boy punishing his own lip. Moaning he reached forward and with his thumb he released the kid's lip from his teeth. "I need you to be a good boy, Spencer".

Spencer wasted no time in nodding his head.

"I'm gonna take you inside with me. I don't normally do this until rules are learned properly but I want you in the house with me. If you try anything...ANYTHING.. I'll beat your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for weeks. Do you understand me?".

"Yes" Spencer whispered, lowering his head.

"That's a good boy" Josh nodded and brushed the kid's hair back. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a key and crouched down. Spencer took that moment to knee the man in the face. The abrupt pain caused Josh to drop the key and Spencer quickly grabbed it off the floor and fiddled to undo his restraint. As he saw Josh getting up, panic hit him and he twisted and turned the key feverishly. Right as Josh was pulling himself up Spencer heard the lock click and the strap fell off his ankle.

Josh stood up as Spencer bolted for the door. Pulling the heavy doors open with all his strength he didn't look back but could hear the sound of Josh's footsteps running after him. Not bothering to shut the doors to stall the man he thought his chances were better to just run. Taking off as fast as he could with his pained backside he ran for all he was worth. He heard the man behind him but he didn't want to look back to see how close he was. Running past the dirt area he entered the woods.

* * *

He heard Josh screaming obscenities and calculated where he was by the distance of his voice. He wasn't too far behind. Zigzagging through the trees he stopped hearing the man's voice and let out a tiny breath of relief at the thought of having lost him. Picking up his speed he finally made it to a road. Stopping, he leaned forward to catch his breath and just as he stood up a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"NO" Spencer screamed and struggled against the man but it was no use. He felt himself being pulled back into the woods and out of sight.

"Terrible FUCKING mistake, Spencer"

Josh dragged the now crying boy back onto his farm. Heading for the barn he shook his head in anger, what the fuck was the kid thinking? Did he really think he could get away from him? Stepping into the shed he carried the kid over to the table and clamped the cuff back onto his ankle.

Spencer sobbed uncontrollably as he felt the metal clamp around his skin. Tears falling down his face he thought about how close he was and how much trouble he was now going to be in.

"Pl.." he started to plead but was shut up quickly.

Pointing at him Josh screamed, "NOT A FUCKING WORD".

Spencer couldn't control his tears and delayed breathing. He was sobbing so hard his whole body hurt. He just wanted to disappear.

"You fucked up, kid. You royally fucked up. Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you now?" Josh roared, glaring at the shaking teen.

The words caused Spencer to, if it was even possible, sob harder. He now couldn't breathe at all.

Growling, Josh turned to leave. Halfway on his way out the barn he stopped and smirked as it popped into his head. Turning back around he walked back to the boy and stood in front of him "Table" he ordered.

Spencer forced himself to the table.

"Hands" Josh spat.

Slowly he placed his hands flat on the table.

Josh stood behind him and reached around him to undo his pants. Spencer's whole body stiffened. After getting the kid's pants undone Josh yanked them down along with his boxers. Spencer lowered his head.

"Lean forward and spread your legs" Josh unbuckled and undid himself, pulling his own pants and boxers down just enough to release himself.

Crying loudly Spencer shook his head. He knew what Josh was going to do and he couldn't let it happen. He was so exhausted and drained though from the almost escape.

Gritting his teeth, Josh kicked Spencer's legs apart and pushed him forward. Positioning himself in front of the boy's entrance he pushed in without preparation or warning.

Spencer howled in pain and clawed at the table as he tried to get away and push himself back up. Josh placed each of his own hands on Spencer's and held them in place, trapping Spencer's body between himself and the table. Spencer tried to protest but couldn't form any words through all the pain. Josh pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into him in a hard punishing movement.

Screaming and crying, Spencer struggled to breathe as the pain increased along with the harsh pounding. Josh's balls slapped against Spencer's ass soundly as he fucked the boy relentlessly. He could feel the blood start to lubricate the rough fucking and moaned at the thought of the boy's blood on his cock. Grunting he pushed into the boy deeper and harder until he felt himself becoming close. A whimper in between Spencer's sobs hit Josh and sent him over the edge. He came deep inside the boy's ass and rested his weight onto the boy's back before pulling out harshly.

"Fuck, Spencer. Tightest ass I've ever been in. You're such a good boy." he put himself away and rubbed the kid's head before pulling his pants up and heading out of the barn.

As he heard the doors close Spencer fell to his knees and wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach. Crawling forward he laid himself under the table with his back facing the wall and closed his eyes. Within seconds sleep took him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Criminal Minds. I am not worthy.**

**WARNING: JOSH IS AT IT AGAIN. SEMI-GRAPHIC RAPE (It's towards the end)**. **Also good news?**

_Quick thanks to my chapter 2 reviewers.. ily all and sorry for the wait!_

* * *

Spencer awoke to pain. Struggling to come back into awareness he forced his eyes fully open and looked up to meet the sight of the underside of the table. Frowning he turned his body so that he could crawl out and noticed his pants were down. Memories from the night resurfaced and as Spencer crawled out from underneath the table he threw up.

Pulling himself up he pulled up his pants and zipped and buttoned them up, letting his fingers linger on the button to make sure they were secure. His body was tired and he felt he could probably sleep more but everything hurt and everything was uncomfortable. His stomach growled and he was made aware of yet another pain. Hunger.

Almost as if on cue, Josh opened the barn doors.

Spencer took a step back and Josh grinned as he walked forward "Time to eat. Let's go.".

Furrowing his brows he looked at the man warily. Suddenly bile rose in his throat and he realized even just looking at the man made him want to throw up. The man who beat and raped him now wanted to feed him? Something didn't seem right about this picture.

Josh raised an eyebrow and started to get impatient. Glaring at the boy he stepped forward "Sit".

Automatically Spencer lowered himself to the floor, wincing as he went.

Crouching down Josh took the key out of his pocket and undid the cuff "Not that I don't think that what I did last night didn't do the trick.." he smiled smugly "but this is how we're gonna be taking this off from this point on. Understand?".

Spencer nodded and let himself be pulled up. Josh grabbed the boy's thin arm in a bruising grip and dragged him out of the barn.

It was daylight and the sun was shining strongly down on them. As he was led to the house he looked around. During his previous escape it had been night time and he couldn't see much other than what was in front of him, not that he was looking, last night he had only one goal in mind. Surveying the scene now he saw how spacious the property was. To the left of the house he could see a pig pen occupying six of the pink creatures. He strained his neck to see past that but soon found himself being pushed up the front steps and onto the porch.

Josh yanked open the screen door and pushed the teen inside, locking the door behind him. Josh then led Spencer into the kitchen and sat him down on a wooden chair near a small wooden table. He kept an eye on the kid while he prepared the cereal and after placing a bowl in front of him he sat down himself with his own bowl.

Spencer inspected the food in front of him. _Cheerios with a psychopath, great_. Seeing how the man was wolfing down his bowl Spencer figured it was safe to eat. He did see the guy prepare it and it all came from the same box and same milk carton. Pushing everything else aside in his mind he picked up the spoon and took the first bite.

Before he knew it he had cleared his bowl, draining the cereal to the last drop drinking the leftover milk after eating every bit of cheerio inside. Josh smiled at the sight and ruffled the kid's hair. He collected both bowls and put them in the sink before going back to sit across from the boy.

"I'm gonna lay out a few ground rules and then I'll show you your room" Josh waited until he was sure Spencer was listening and continued "One, I'm in charge here. My house my rules. You will respect me, you will listen to me, you won't disobey me. My word is law. If you break this rule you'll get to know my belt very well. Clear on that?" he saw a weak nod from Spencer and started back up "Two, as a sign of respect you'll start calling me sir. If you fail to do so you won't eat. Three, you don't leave this house and by the off-chance that someone comes over you do not speak to them. If I catch you breaking this one your pants will be around your ankles so fast it will make your head spin and if you thought last night was bad wait'll you see what I do to you if this occurs. I'm giving you a room which you'll stay in until I decide you're ready to come out. Once you're ready I'll give you access to hang around the house but even then you NEVER leave, you don't even open the fucking door unless you get my permission to do so. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir" Spencer's voice was soft and could almost be mistaken for a whisper.

"Good boy. Now get up." Josh watched with a smile on his face as the boy rose from his chair and stood waiting.

Getting out of his own chair he grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and dragged him down a small hall and up the stairs. Opening the door to the first room they came upon he threw the boy inside. "First do your business".

The door slammed shut behind him and Spencer flinched. Looking around the small bathroom he debated on locking the door but quickly realized that wasn't an option, there was no lock. Sighing he pulled himself over to the sink and turned the knob, as the water came he ducked his head and drank some water from the tap. Turning the knob back and shutting the flow off he made his way to the toilet and relieved himself.

Heading back to the sink he washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked just how he felt, like hell. He desperately wanted to take a shower and get the grime and scent of the man off him but he was sure that wasn't what the man meant when he told him to do his business. Plus he really didn't want to take off his clothes, especially in a room with no lock and with a mad-man under the same roof.

Slowly he pulled the door open and was met with the sight of the man leaning against the opposite wall.

"Feel better?" Josh smirked.

Spencer sucked in his lips but quickly remembered the rules and spat out a 'yes sir' which he noticed caused the man to smile. The man pointed towards a room with a nod and Spencer crossed the hall and entered the confined area. Inside the small space was a mattress laying on the floor with no other furnishings. He noted the single window on the left wall and the closet door next to the entrance. Feeling a presence behind him he turned around and saw the man leaning against the doorway.

"I'll come get you later for a shower" and with that Josh pulled himself off the entryway and closed the door.

Spencer heard the familiar click and gathered that Josh had just locked him in. Turning his attention back to checking out the room he walked over to the closet and pulled the door open. Nothing was inside. Frowning, Spencer shut the door slowly and turned back around, spotting the window instantly. Rushing over to it he tried to yank it open and wasn't surprised to see it didn't budge. Leaning against the wall near the frame he slid down and winced at the pain. Staring at the mattress in disgust he vowed not to touch it. Josh had made a comment earlier about normally not doing something which implied Spencer wasn't the first he'd brought here.

Bile rose in his throat once again as he pictured what probably went down in this room, on that mattress. Wondering what happened to those who came before him. Wondering if he'd share their same fate. A big part of him wanted the guy to bore of him quickly so he could see it and get it over with but another part of him hoped he wouldn't.

Throwing his head back against the wall it made a thud and oddly enough the sound soothed Spencer so he closed his eyes and picked up a rhythm.

Josh walked back towards the room a few hours later and unlocked the door. Pulling it open he furrowed his brows at the sight of the boy sleeping on the floor. Walking over to the lithe body he nudged the kid with his foot "Wake up, Spencer".

The boy's features scrunched up and he turned to get away from the annoyance that was connecting with his stomach. Josh kicked harder and Spencer's eyes shot open. "Unh" he clutched his stomach and pulled himself to sit up.

"Get up you need to shower"

Spencer slowly got up and Josh wasted no time in grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him back across the hall. Josh stepped inside and closed the door. Letting go of the boy he walked towards the shower and pulled the glass door open and turned on the water. "Strip".

Spencer took a deep breath and grabbed the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head and discarding it to the floor. Kicking off his black converse one by one he left them where they fell and winced as he reached down to pull off his socks. Fiddling with his button he finally got it undone and unzipped his pants before turning around to escape the man's watchful eyes.

"Not uh. Turn back around, Spencer." Josh grinned.

Sighing in defeat he spun around shoulders slumped and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants before slowly pulling them down and off.

Josh laughed softly "Can't shower in your boxers now can you, Spence?".

Spencer whimpered and brought his hands to the top of his boxers but as much as he just wanted to take them off and get it over with, he couldn't bring himself to pull them down. Looking up at the man with pleading eyes he tried to get his message across. He wanted to follow the rules, he really did but he physically couldn't.

"I'm not playing, Spencer. Take them off." anger was apparent in the man's tone and he narrowed his eyes.

"I..I c-cant" Spencer bit his bottom lip to keep himself from crying.

Josh shook his head and let out a heavy breath "You're really itching for another session with my belt aren't you?".

"N-No.. please" he tried again to pull the fabric down but his hands started to shake.

Groaning Josh closed the space between them and yanked the boy's underwear down. Spencer sniffled and as he stepped out of them and tried to turn to enter the shower he was stopped by a tight grip on his elbow. With a look of confusion he turned to look at the man but was quickly pushed towards the sink.

"Grip the edges of the counter".

Spencer's heart sank. "Please.. please. I'm sorry. Please don't." he begged and pleaded as he heard the man's buckle.

Josh grabbed the boy's hands and placed them on the edge of the counter. Spencer instinctively clutched down and he gripped the counter's edge so tight his knuckles turned white.

"I told you already you'd do as I say" Josh growled as he slid the belt out of it's loops and doubled the leather.

Spencer shut his eyes tight and bit the bottom of his lip so hard he could taste the blood.

"I don't care if I have to beat your ass every day you WILL learn" Josh swung the belt and as it connected to his bare skin Spencer yelped.

By the second swing Spencer was crying uncontrollably. Josh showed no mercy and gave his all into every strike, causing the boy's bottom to turn red and swell up with welts, some hit repeatedly and so hard they broke and bled. Spencer was having a hard time standing up and wanted nothing more to do than to give in to his weak knees and fall down. He felt like the beating would never end.

After a few more strikes Josh was satisfied with the crying mess the boy was and with how pretty his ass now looked with his handiwork. He stopped the thrashing and held the belt tight in his hands. Reaching over with his other hand he turned the sobbing boy and directed him into the shower. He helped get the kid inside and smiled at the sound of the boy's screams as the now cold water hit his skin.

Placing his belt back on he looked up at the boy "Wash, Spencer".

As he tried to get his breathing under control, Spencer reached out with blurry eyes for he shampoo and poured a small amount into his hand. Placing the bottle back down he reached up and began massaging his scalp, making sure to get it all clean. Next he reached down and flinched at the used soap he picked up and lathered it in his hands before rubbing it all over his body trying to rinse himself of the filth.

He wanted to avoid getting his stinging backside wet but he had to clean the area and so holding his breath he turned around and bit down on his lip hard as he washed the dried up blood and cum out of him.

After he was done he turned the knob off and waited, shivering from the cold. Josh slid open the glass door and grabbed the kid's arm and pulled him out. As the boy stood shaking in front of him Josh reached out and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him forward into an embrace. He rubbed the boy's back soothingly to calm him down and get him warm.

The boy's body became stiff in his arms underneath the uncontrollable shaking and Josh frowned. This kid was a slow learner. Breaking apart from the hold he left the room and came back shortly with a towel. He wiped the boy down himself and looked down at his clothes. His boxers were stained with blood that had leaked onto his pants. Picking up the brown slacks he handed them to the boy and told him to put them on.

Spencer immediately put the clothing on to keep warm not caring about the stain. He waited for his shirt but it never came.

"Go back to your room"

Spencer gave his white shirt a longing look and reluctantly left the bathroom. As he crossed the hall he debated running down the stairs and out the front door but he knew the man was close and he probably wouldn't make it. He limped into his room and was pushed onto the mattress. Before he knew what was going on his pants were being pulled down.

"NO" he squirmed underneath the heavy weight on his back and frantically tried to push himself up and get the body off of him. "PLEASE.. NO".

Josh reveled in the boy's screams and pushed him down with his weight. Taking each of the boy's hands into his own he pressed down on them to keep them in place and leaned forward so that his lips were touching the boy's ear "I can still remember how tight you were last night".

Spencer cried and whimpered and struggled harder. "Please.. I didn't do anything. Please.".

Letting out a lust-filled breath into the boy's ear he transferred both of the kid's hands into one of his and held them together at the wrists. Reaching down he undid his pants and pulled himself out.

As he positioned himself at the boy's entrance Spencer screamed out and began kicking forcefully "PLEASE .. I'm sorry.. please".

"Shhh be a good boy, Spencer. Let me in." Josh shoved himself inside the boy and gripped his hip with his free hand.

"S-STOP"

"Fuck, baby. You're so fucking tight. You feel so good. Such a god boy, Spence." Josh stayed still for a moment to enjoy the tight heat surrounding him and to give the kid a minute.

Spencer didn't know how he had any tears left but they seemed unlimited. Feeling the man pull out a bit and slam back into him caused him to scream out in pure agony.

"So. fucking. good." Josh emphasized each word with a thrust. "You're the prettiest I've ever had, you know that Spencer? The fucking best I've ever had. I knew you'd be good.".

The words were making him sick and he'd wish the bastard would just shut up and get it over with. The pounding became harder and he felt Josh get deeper inside of him. The blood that followed wasn't unexpected.

A few more thrusts and Josh came deep inside him. The feeling was almost a relief to Spencer. Almost.

Josh pulled out and fixed himself up before pulling the kid's pants back up. "Go ahead and nap. I'll come get you when it's lunch.". He planted a kiss on the back of the boy's head and with a smirk left the room.

Closing his eyes Spencer ignored the pain rushing throughout his whole body and pushed himself up. Heading towards the window he sniffled and looked out. His eyes widened as he saw a black SUV pull up and two men step out.

The door was yanked open and Spencer spun around to see an angry Josh. The man tossed him a red worn out shirt and ordered him to put it on. Spencer pulled the cloth on without hesitation.

"Say a word and I'll slit their throats"

Spencer nodded and followed the man out of the room. Josh held a hand back for Spencer to wait and rushed down the stairs himself and opened the door.

"Josh Deel? I'm SSA Hotchner and this is Agent Morgan, we're with the FBI. If we could have a word?".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Criminal Minds. I am not worthy.**

**WARNING: DUB-CON. Somewhere in the middle. You'll be able to spot it in time to run.**

_Updating for Nymphadora-CullenBAU as an early birthday present :P_**  
**

* * *

"What's this about?" Josh asked curtly.

"If we could come in.." Hotch started.

Josh forced a smile and nodded "Of course" he stepped back and let the two men enter the house. Leading them to the kitchen he took a seat and gestured for them to do the same.

The two profilers sat down and stared across the table at the man. "Mr. Deel we'd like to ask you some questions" Morgan leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at the man.

Josh leaned back and raised an eyebrow "Well? go on" he nodded with a smug smile.

"How well did you know Timothy Ryans?"

"Ryans?" Josh laughed "Not well. Went to school with him. We hung out. Why?".

Hotch took the lead "He's been arrested on multiple counts of murder. He's been accused of killing over thirteen teenage boys in the span of six years. When was the last time you talked to him?".

Josh leaned forward "What's it matter? you said he's been arrested.. what is this? a post arrest interview? Trying to research the guy to find out where it all went wrong?" a smile formed on the man's lips.

Morgan gritted his teeth, he didn't like this guy's smug attitude. "We don't think he did it".

"Oh really? Then why arrest him? and what do you want from me? you want me to back up your claim that he couldn't possibly have done it? I don't know what the guy is capable of. I knew him in high school and I didn't know him well.. like I just told you. So sorry _agents _but I can't help you" Josh grinned and stood up.

The agents pushed their seats back and got up as Morgan looked around the kitchen he noticed the two bowls in the sink. "Who do you live with, Deel?".

Josh cocked an eyebrow at the man and shook his head "No one".

"Yeah? big appetite this morning?" he nodded towards the sink.

"Those have been there for a week" Josh scoffed, unimpressed.

Morgan made his way over toward the sink and looked down. "Really? Just these two bowls here? Nothing else? So you eat your other meals on nothing? Or are you telling me you washed all those plates and bowls but just left these two sitting here?".

Looking over at Hotch Josh smiled "Now I know why you think you arrested the wrong guy. With these kind of wild guesses I'm starting to doubt Tim's guilt.".

"Mr. Deel. My agent isn't making 'wild guesses'. As profilers we study human behavior and are trained to notice things others wouldn't think twice about. And we didn't make the arrest on Ryans."

Josh nodded uninterested. "You guys done?".

"Hardly" Morgan snarled.

Hotch gave the man a solid nod and walked out of the kitchen and towards the door, Morgan and Josh following behind.

Josh stood in the doorway and watched the men walk towards the SUV and slammed his screen door shut.

Making his way up the stairs he didn't see Spencer and a hint of panic crept it's way in. Furrowing his brows he rushed into the boy's room and hit the nearest wall with his fist. Yanking open the closet door he frantically searched for the boy, slamming it shut. He ran across the hall and into the bathroom but he wasn't there either. Racing down the upstairs hallway he opened his bedroom door and looked around the room, no sign of the kid. "FUCK" he roared and ran out of the room and down the stairs, out the door.

* * *

The moment Spencer heard the agent ask about the dishes and heard the footsteps he knew it was the time to act. He figured both men would be standing by the sink, by the distant sound of their voices and crept down the stairs. All he had to worry about was the other agent. He hadn't spoken and so Spencer had no idea where he was but assumed he'd be paying attention to the two men arguing rather than him, who he didn't even know was there. He was convinced if he was quiet enough he could make it out unheard and unseen.

And he did. He saw the black SUV parked straight ahead and wondered if he should just get inside of it but he didn't want Josh to find out and hurt them. Ignoring the pain coming from below he took off at his best injured speed and ran through the woods heading back towards the road.

* * *

Josh immediately ran through the woods in the same direction he had that night and ended up at the road. Looking left and right he quickly made his decision and headed down in the direction he thought the boy would go. When he got ahold of him he was going to make him pay. He'd make sure the kid couldn't walk when he got his hands on him. He'd beat him within an inch of his fucking life and show him how bad this decision was.

As he spotted the diner he slowed down. Brushing himself off and patting his clothes down he walked toward the joint and entered it casually. He made his way to the counter and leaned forward "Carrie" he called the waitress over and with a smile she came. "Hey gorgeous, what can I get you today?" she tucked some of her dark blonde curls behind her ear and lifted up her notepad.

"Did you see a kid come in here? Bout 15..16. Skinny.. tousled brown hair.. red shirt"

"No shoes? Yup. He's in the bathroom getting cleaned up. Poor kid looks like he's been through hell." Carrie frowned.

Josh nodded his thanks and pushed himself away from the counter.

* * *

Spencer stood in the diner's bathroom with the water from the sink running. Gripping the sink tightly he looked into the mirror and stuck his hands under the water to splash some onto his face. His whole body hurt and he was more tired than ever. All he wanted to do was go back home and sleep and put this whole mess behind him. All he needed to do was get home and everything would just go away. His home. Not the psycho sadist's bare room and dirty mattress.

Sighing he turned off the water and pulled out the wallet he swiped from one of the customers. He figured he had enough to get him back home or at least closer to home than he was, though he had no idea just where exactly he was. He had asked the waitress if he could use the phone but she insisted he clean up before using it. Understandable, he had come in like a bat out of hell. She probably thought he was crazy. If fixing up his appearance a bit helped her realize he wasn't than that's what he would do.

As he walked towards the door to leave the bathroom it swung open.

"You little shit" Josh snarled.

Spencer's eyes widened and he backed away. He suddenly felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"You are in so much fucking trouble" growling Josh grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Spencer repeated over and over again, pleading with his eyes for Josh to believe him. He really was sorry. For being caught.

"You've been a bad boy, Spencer. I'm gonna beat your ass so hard you're not gonna be able to FUCKING move." he snarled in a low dangerous tone.

Spencer shook his head "Please. PLEASE don't .. please" he started to cry and Josh let go of him.

As he fell to his knees Josh looked down at the boy "You wanna save your ass? you're in the perfect position to do so right now. So show me how sorry you are, Spencer.".

Spencer lifted his head and looked up at the man through tear stained eyes. Sniffling and nodding he reached forward and undid the man's pants. He wasn't surprised to find Josh already hard. Closing his eyes he took him in his mouth and began working the length with his tongue. Sucking and humming and doing his best to get the man off. Reaching up he began massaging the man's balls and with a few firm tugs Josh came, filling Spencer's mouth. He quickly swallowed all he was given and hung his head in shame as Josh pulled out and put himself away.

"Been holding out on me, Spence?" Josh smirked and rubbed Spencer's head, brushing back his hair and tangling his hand through it. Tugging harshly he brought the boy to his feet. "That was really good. Your mouth feels almost as good as your ass." he rubbed his thumb across the boy's lips. "You know how bad I want your ass right now? How bad I wanna bend you over that sink and fuck you? You'd deserve it wouldn't you, Spencer?"

Reluctantly the boy nodded.

"Yeah.. you know why?"

"Cause I was bad" Spencer admitted weakly.

"Very bad" Josh grabbed the boy's chin and forced eye contact. "You need to be punished don't you, Spencer?".

"Yes" he whispered.

"How?"

Spencer started to shake "T-The b-belt".

Josh closed his eyes and nodded and looked at the boy lustfully "Yeah the belt. You're gonna get it so good, Spencer. You're gonna learn.".

Tears falling from his face, Spencer nodded.

Josh grabbed Spencer by the arm and dragged him out of the bathroom. "Hey kid, you still need to use the phone?" Carrie called out as she saw the two entering back into the main room.

"Still need to use the phone, Spence?" Josh asked tauntingly.

Spencer shook his head "N-No".

Josh smiled and dragged the boy out of the diner. Walking down the road he pulled Spencer along. The boy was lagging and he was getting fed up. "Regret doing this now?" he turned to look at the boy as he pulled him to follow faster.

Spencer nodded.

It took them awhile walking back but they finally made it back to the farm. Josh directed Spencer into the barn and placed the cuff on his ankle and left.

Laying on his stomach, Spencer put his face into his arms and closed his eyes.

* * *

The sound of the barn door woke him up.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he noticed the lack of light coming from the outside. Swallowing his dry throat he pulled himself to sit up on his knees, making sure to keep the weight off his backside.

"HOTCH!"

Startled by the fact that the voice WASN'T his captors and that said voice just yelled he quickly stood up and backed away.

"Hey hey.. kid it's okay. I'm FBI. I'm getting you out of here."

Spencer realized then that he'd heard this voice before, it was one of the voices from earlier. He tried to move forward and was stopped by his chain.

Morgan walked up to the boy and took in the sight. The boy was shaking and he looked terrified he didn't seem to have much damage physically to himself but as Morgan walked past the boy to examine his chain he noted the blood on the back of his pants.

"You're gonna be okay, kid. I'm just gonna get this off of you, okay? What's your name?" Morgan knelt down and began messing with the strap as he tried to keep the kid talking he ordered something into his earpiece.

"S-Spencer Reid"

Hotch ran into the barn with Prentiss and Rossi following behind. Prentiss handed Morgan a bobby pin "Courtesy of JJ".

Morgan nodded and took the pin working it through the lock.

"Ok, Spencer don't worry. I'm getting this thing off right now. All I gotta do is jimmy it a little here and.." the cuff fell off his foot and the boy cried in relief.

Wrapping his arms protectively around himself he looked up at the agents "I-I just wanna go h-home.. please".

"Ay it's alright. We're gonna take you home. We just need you checked out first. Just a trip to the hospital we need to make sure you're taken care of, ok?" Morgan waited until the boy nodded and gestured for Prentiss to take him.

Prentiss walked forward and stood near Spencer "I'm gonna need you to come with me okay?". The boy nodded and as she walked with him she noticed the limping. She was careful not to touch him as they made their way outside to the SUVS. JJ ran up and frowned when she saw the boy "He took another one?". Prentiss silently nodded "We need an ambulance". JJ quickly made the call and stood near the two as Prentiss opened the back of the SUV.

"Can you sit?" Prentiss gently asked the teen, indicating the backseat with her eyes.

Spencer shook his head and let more tears fall.

"It's okay" JJ spoke up. She moved closer to the boy and reached out to touch him, he looked so young, but stopped her hand and pulled it back. She didn't want to force anymore unwanted touches on the boy. "How old are you?".

"S-Sixteen" Spencer held onto himself tighter. "W-Where's Josh?".

Prentiss and JJ gave each other a look. Spencer noticed it "W-What?".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SON OF A BITCH ISN'T HERE?"

Spencer turned at Morgan's booming voice and flinched. Both due to the loudness and what was said. That's what the look was for. They didn't know where Josh was.

"MORGAN" Hotch scolded and tried to control his fuming agent.

The ambulance pulled up and the women escorted the boy into it. "I'm going with him" JJ announced and as she received the nods she entered the vehicle with the teen.

JJ watched on as the paramedics questioned the boy and checked him out. She saw the blood on the back of his pants and squirmed. As the male medic began lowering the pants the boy reacted harshly, thrashing around and trying to get the man away from him. The female medic grabbed a syringe and filled it up. "WAIT. He's just scared." JJ argued and pushed the male medic away and lifted her hand to stop the woman.

"Hey it's okay they just want to check you out. They need to make sure you're okay. Can you let them do that?" JJ asked in her sweetest voice and felt her hand being grabbed. Looking down she frowned at the fear in the boy's hold but quickly forced a smile when she looked back up into his eyes. She placed her other hand on top of his and began rubbing it soothingly.

The boy calmed down a little and stopped his struggling. As the male medic went to touch him again JJ shook her head and gave him a look, in a low whisper she leaned forward to talk in his ear "This boy just spent God knows how many hours or days with a sexual sadist the last thing he's gonna want is another man touching him and forcing his pants off. Let her do it." she used her head to gesture towards the woman and the man nodded giving his partner the go ahead.

Spencer held onto JJ's hand the entire time and shut his eyes.

They arrived at the hospital and Spencer was taken away. JJ turned around to see her team driving up. "They just took him, what's going on?".

"Looks like Deel was out when we arrived. If he caught sight of us he won't be returning but we've got unmarked police cars near the location just in case." Hotch informed his agent, looking past her and into the hospital. "How is he?".

"He's got welts, blood and bruising all over his backside. Obvious signs of sexual assault. I don't know anything more and he hasn't spoken." JJ crossed her arms over her chest to help hold herself up, suddenly she felt very weak.

"That piece of shit" Morgan growled. "We were there Hotch. We were just there earlier in the day. We could have found the kid then and taken him out.. instead we wait till fucking night giving the guy a few more good hours with him." Morgan balled his hands into fists and looked for something to punch.

Aaron Hotchner shook his head "We had no warrant or proof or even probable cause".

"Did you see the way the guy was acting?" Morgan spat incredulously.

"We had to wait. We followed protocal it doesn't matter. We have him now."

"Yeah but where the fuck is Deel? Off grabbing another boy? We had him, Hotch. We fucking had him, man." Morgan kicked at the floor and stormed off into the hospital.

* * *

Spencer was probed and prodded and felt even more violated than he had during the attacks. Drifting off to a safe place in his mind he tried to ignore his surroundings. After what seemed like hours to him, time had this weird way of going painfully slow during horrible situations, they left him alone. Pulling himself off the bed he looked around and cursed them for leaving him with no clothes.

Settling himself back into the bed he laid flat on his stomach and threw the covers over him, wincing as they made contact with his bare skin that the hospital gown didn't cover.

After some time the blonde from earlier walked into the room with the strong black man. Spencer turned to look at them and buried his face into the pillow.

"Spencer.." the man with the deep voice started "I'm Agent Morgan this is Agent Jareau".

"JJ" the blonde corrected with a smile.

"JJ" Morgan repeated "We want to talk to you, are you up for that?".

The teen carefully shifted himself into a sitting position and with a nod sucked in his lips.

JJ and Morgan moved closer so that they were standing by the side of the bed, immediately realizing they might come off as intimidating they sat in the seats provided.

"Spencer do you know how long you've been with Deel?" Morgan took the lead.

Spencer shook his head "Not really? A f-few days maybe.. I'm not really s-sure".

"Do you remember how you were taken?" JJ's question was soft and careful.

Spencer looked hard in thought. Biting his bottom lip he tried to scan his brain "I was.. he uh.. I didn't see him coming? I was walking to the library.. in broad daylight" Spencer gave a self-depricating laugh "And I felt hands wrap around me. On my mouth and around my body pulling me. I didn't even see him when he threw me in the trunk. I'm so stupid.". The boy hung is head down and refused to look up.

"Ay.. you're not stupid. This guy has been doing this for years. You're not his first, he knows what he's doing." Morgan's voice was calm and controlled.

"I figured. He said something implying I wasn't the first.. and he knew things about me. He knew my name.. he knew personal things." Spencer looked up into Morgan's eyes "How did he know all that stuff?".

Morgan's heart broke at the sight of the battered, scared kid.

"Spencer he stalks his victims beforehand. He probably knew you would go to the library when you did. It wasn't just a random grab and it wasn't your fault. If it hadn't been in broad daylight it would have been some time at night." JJ explained.

"His other victims.. what happened to them?" Spencer turned his gaze from Morgan to JJ.

JJ hesitated before speaking "He killed his other victims, Spencer".

"So then he'll kill me.." Spencer turned back to Morgan with pleading eyes "Please don't let him. Please. Please I.. oh my God don't let him."

Morgan stood up "Ay. No one is gonna touch you. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. Ok? No one.".

Spencer sniffled and slowly nodded "Please don't leave me" he reached out and grabbed the man's hand "Please stay".

Moving closer Morgan let himself be pulled down to sit on the bed "I'm not going anywhere, kid. I'm right here with you.".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Criminal Minds. I am not worthy.**

**A/N: The only "WARNING" I have is that I fucked up the hospital visiting hours but I'm just going to pretend that the hospital gave them a lot of leeway for being FBI.  
**

* * *

Spencer fell asleep with Morgan's hand held tightly in his own. JJ left the room to speak with the team at some point and Rossi returned in her place. "Hotch wants to talk to you. I'll stay with the kid.".

Morgan reluctantly agreed with a nod and gently untangled the kid's hand out of his own. Silently getting up he took a look back over his shoulder at the sleeping youth and left the room.

Rossi took the vacant seat JJ had left and leaned back, studying the boy's features. He'd been told the kid was sixteen but he looked so young, even younger when asleep. Hearing chaos outside the door Rossi rushed up to see what it was as he heard the scream of 'help'. Running out of the room he made his way down the hall and towards the distressed woman.

Spencer's eyes popped open at the screaming and the first thing he realized was the agent was no longer with him. Panic set in and he pulled himself up and off the bed. On wobbly legs he looked around the empty room and wrapped his arms around himself.

Hearing a clash in the hall and screaming Spencer hurriedly made his way to a corner in the room and lowered himself down with his back against the wall. Wincing he pulled his knees up and hugged them tightly. With wide eyes he stared at the hospital door and as he saw someone walk past he ducked his head into his knees "Oh God oh God oh God".

As he heard the door to his room open he began to shake and started rocking both and forth repeating the mantra.

"Spencer.."

The voice sounded distorted to him and he couldn't make out who said it. Images and flashbacks of Josh saying his name filled his head and he squeezed his arms around his legs tighter "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry".

A hand on his shoulder was all it took and Spencer began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ay ay. Kid it's just me. It's Morgan.. you remember? Look at me. Spencer look at me. I'm not gonna hurt you." Morgan took his hand off the boy and let it fall to his side.

Sniffling the teen slowly lifted his head and looked at the agent through tear filled eyes. "M-Morgan?". Reaching out he grabbed the man's arm and gripped it tightly "Y-You left". He locked eyes with the agent and his breathing became short. His grip was weakening as his body shook.

Morgan placed a hand over the boy's hand and slowly pulled his hand off, looking him in the eyes "I'm right here. Look I'm not going anywhere. I was just in the hall. It was my mistake.. I should have told you.".

Spencer clenched his hand into a fist and brought it into his lap. Nodding he tore his gaze away from the agent and looked at the door "W-What happened? I heard screaming and..".

Morgan studied the boy "Ay.. look at me. Don't worry about that. Just a little hospital mishap. It was nothing, ok? You're safe here.. there isn't anything or anyone that is going to harm you here. You got me?".

Turning to look back at the darker skinned man he nodded. Licking his top lip nervously he hesitated before speaking again, "W-When can I go h-home?".

"I'm not sure but I'll find out ok?" he nodded at the teen and the boy gave a slight nod in return. "Let's get you back on the bed. You need to rest. Sleep.. just for a little bit. I'll be here alright?". Spencer sucked in his lips and furrowed his brows but didn't respond. Morgan noted the look of wariness. He sighed inwardly. He deserved that. He told the kid he wouldn't leave and he left.. why should the kid trust him? He turned and looked at the bed and the chair next to it "You see that chair?".

Spencer's features twisted into confusion and he followed the man's gaze. Turning to his left he looked at the chair "Yeah...".

"I'm gonna be right there. The last thing you see before you shut your eyes is gonna be me on that chair and same goes for the first thing you're gonna see when you wake up. You've got my word on that." he turned to meet the boy's eyes when the kid went to look at him.

"D-Do you p-promise?" he gave the agent a serious look.

Keeping eye contact Morgan nodded "Yeah, kid. I promise.".

Taking a deep breath Spencer closed his eyes and let his head softly hit the back of the wall. "Ok". He slowly started to pull himself up and saw the agent do the same. Reaching around him he closed the end of his hospital gown and carefully walked over to the bed and hurried to get under the covers to shield himself.

Morgan took a seat in the chair next to the bed and watched as the boy shut his eyes tight. He threw his head back himself and shifted in the chair slightly to find a more comfortable position and just as he did the hospital door quietly opened.

On high alert Morgan made a grab for his gun and stopped as he recognized the intruder. "I thought you were gonna stay with the kid".

Rossi was taken aback by the harshness of his tone. "There was a problem outside. Screaming for help. What kind of agent would I be if I didn't check it out?".

"What kind of agent leaves a scared traumatized kid on his own?" Morgan's biting words caused Rossi's brow to lift and he understood in that moment Morgan was upset with himself. He didn't know what happened in the time he was gone but if his colleague was this upset it couldn't have been good.

"Well we're here now and nothings happened to him" Rossi took the chair on the opposite side of the bed from Morgan and settled himself in. "I can't say as much for that nurse though".

Morgan let his anger subside and he cocked an eyebrow "What did happen out there?".

"Upset patient wanted to leave. A nurse came to stop him and he snapped. I had to help two orderlies get the guy under control enough to drag him back into the room but before that he was able to knock down two passing trays". Rossi smirked and folded his hands behind his head. "I would not want to work here.".

A small smile formed on Morgan's lips. "What are you scared, Rossi? We chase psychopaths and a little encounter with an upset patient throwing a tantrum got you? You, my man, are losing your touch". His smile turned into an all out grin and only grew wider as he saw the scowl on the older man's face.

"It scared me and I didn't even see it. What's that say about me?" the soft voice was barely above a whisper and both men looked at each other before turning to look at the teen.

"It says you're human" Morgan was the first to answer. Rossi nodded and continued "You just came out of a traumatizing situation less than 3 hours ago. Your nerves are high on end. There's nothing wrong with the way you're feeling and the way you probably will feel for awhile.".

Morgan stood up and looked over the teen "I thought I told you to sleep. Listening in on conversations isn't sleeping. You and your body need to rest.".

Spencer looked up into the man's eyes and quickly looked away, suddenly finding it hard to look at him.

Frowning at the action Morgan looked to Rossi who nodded towards the chair behind him. It took him a couple of seconds to understand and he sat back down. The last thing he wanted to do was intimidate the kid.

Feeling the older man's presence leave Spencer whipped his head around in a panic but settled as he saw the agent had just taken a seat. "I can't sleep".

Morgan rested his elbows onto his knees and leaned forward "Of course you can. Just shut your eyes and let it take you. I know you're exhausted and your body is just waiting for a clear moment to shut down. You can't stay awake all night.".

"What time is it?" Spencer gaze dropped to the man's wrist, eying the black watch wrapped tightly around it.

Morgan hesitated answering, knowing the kid was just using this as a distraction. Reluctantly he looked down and read off the time "11:49".

Rossi whistled "Woo that's late".

"That's time to sleep" Morgan corrected. "Now shut your eyes and let sleep take you. Me and Rossi here are both gonna be on the lookout".

Spencer, feeling skeptical turned to look at Rossi who he found nodding in confirmation. "I'll be right here" the older of the two agents stated, looking directly at Spencer. Patting his side he moved his suit jacket to the side and showed the teen his gun "With my little friend here".

Licking his bottom lip nervously Spencer nodded his head and turned to give Morgan one last look before shutting his eyes.

* * *

It had only taken a few minutes for the two agents to hear the boy's breathing even out. Satisfied that he was asleep Rossi looked to Morgan "He's gonna have a rough time".

Rubbing his hand over his face and head Morgan silently groaned "When I get my hands on that son of a bitch..".

"Not if I beat you to it" Rossi knew where he was going with his statement. Hell he felt the same way. No one deserved what Josh Deel put his victims through. Not this boy and not the ones before him.

A silent knock on the door had both men's heads popping in the direction. A blonde petite nurse slowly creaked the door open and walked through "I'm sorry to disturb but visiting hours are over and your boss asked me to get you" she looked at both men apologetically "You're more than welcome to stay in the waiting room".

Rossi nodded and pulled himself up out of the chair. "Nah I told the kid I wouldn't leave" Morgan's voice was adamant. The older agent turned to see his younger colleague shaking his head.

Opening her mouth the nurse looked from Morgan to Rossi and back again "Sir it's hospital r-".

"I'm not leaving. Look I'm not gonna do anything but sit here. This kid doesn't want to be alone.. I already told him I'm staying so I'm staying." he locked eyes with her and she saw the determination written across his face.

She pleadingly looked to Rossi who shrugged "The kid is traumatized. The man who kidnapped and assaulted him is still loose.. it's in the boy's best interest for Agent Morgan to stay with him unless you want to give us your word and put your ass on the line and tell me you personally are going to make sure this boy is safe. Can you do that? Are you equipped to deal with this kind of situation? Because if this kid gets hurt in your care..".

Cutting off his ramble she held her hands up "Okay I get it". Nodding Rossi smiled and gestured for her to walk ahead of him. Sighing and forcing a smile she walked to the door and held it open for him. Once the two left the room Morgan leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes in frustration.

* * *

A whimper coming from the bed had his eyes snap open.

"No! Please... no please. Stop!" thrashing in the bed Spencer gripped at the thin blanket covering him. Knuckles turning white. "Please! I'm sorry! Oh my God I'm sorry.." his voice rising, the boy started to sweat.

Hopping out of his seat Morgan raced to his side and looked the teen over. Gently placing his hand on the kid's shoulder he tried to nudge him awake "Spencer wake up. Kid.. open your eyes.". Spencer shut his eyes more tightly and another whimper escaped his lips.

"Kid wake up!" pushing his shoulder a little more forcefully Morgan was relieved to see the kid's eyelids flutter open.

Speedily pulling himself up into a sitting position, in an attempt to be more in control of the situation, Spencer looked around the room frantically. Eyes falling on Morgan his mouth fell open and he shut it quickly.

"Kid it was just a dream" Morgan looked at the teen and studied his features. The kid had fear written all over his face.

Licking his top lip and wetting his dry lips, Spencer slowly nodded. "I don't.. I.. I can't.." taking a deep breath Spencer locked eyes with the agent "I don't want to sleep anymore".

* * *

Making his way down the hall and into the waiting room Rossi came to a stop when he saw Hotch. "The kid isn't doing well. Morgan needs to stay the night with him.".

Grimly, Hotch nodded. "There's been no sign of Deel. It's probably best he has someone with him at all times.". Standing with his arms crossed over his chest Hotch looked over his shoulder at JJ. The blonde was sitting in one of the cramped chairs with her arms rested on her knees and her head down in her hands.

Rossi noticing the look nodded his head towards her "What's going on there?".

Hotch looked back to Rossi and shook his head "Guilt".

Raising an eyebrow and scrunching his features Rossi waited for an explanation.

"In that ambulance she had a close up of Deel's work." Hotch's voice was tight, angry.

Rossi nodded in understanding. Steering his train of thought in a slightly different direction he spoke, "Why is it that we didn't know? Did Garcia find anything on this kid? A missing person's report, anything?".

Gesturing towards the hall, Hotch walked ahead and out of the room with Rossi following. "Without more information on the boy we can't tell for certain but as far as Garcia's found.. nothings been reported.".

Furrowing his brows Rossi gave Hotch a look "Nothing? How is that possible?".

"It's possible Deel didn't have the boy for more than a few hours, maybe a day at the most. There's still a lot of things we need to figure out. If he's ready tomorrow one of us is going to need to talk to him.". Hotch looked down the hall and towards the room. "I'm thinking Morgan can do it. He seems to feel safe with him.".


End file.
